Ne le traitez pas de freluquet!
by Shmol
Summary: Après la guerre Neville a changé, il est plus mûr, mais il y a UN mot qu'il ne supporte pas. Le prononcer devant lui vous expose à sa vengeance, même le ministre va y avoir droit. SS/NL slash
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, alors comme vous le savez, les personnages appartienent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling**

**Homophobe (une espèce qui devrait être en voie d'extinction) vous évitez cette fic**

La fin de la guerre. Enfin. Et bien sûr, victoire des gentils. Mais ne dit-on pas que les gentils gagnent toujours ?

Bien sûr, chaque camp étant persuadé d'être le gentil et son opposant le méchant, on peut se demander :

Alors tout le monde est gentil ?

Ou

Alors tout le monde est méchant ?

Puisque chacun est persuadé que son idée est la bonne et que c'est l'autre qui a tort…

Ah, dommage que les conflits ne se règlent pas par débats, ce serait tout de même plus enrichissant qu'un bain de sang !

C'est ce à quoi songeait Neville en appliquant un baume de sa confection sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

Oui, ils avaient gagné. Oui, lui personnellement était devenu un héros acclamé dans tout le pays simplement parce qu'il s'était battu aux cotés du plus grand des héros : Harry Potter.

Mais bon, devenir une star pour la seule raison qu'il avait tué…

Si encore il n'avait tué que de vieux mangemorts hargneux mais il avait aussi sur les mains le sang de jeunes encagoulés, parfois même plus jeunes que lui…

Dans deux heures, il devait recevoir une quelconque récompense en compagnie de ses amis à grands coups de faux sourires, flashes, champagne et petits fours… Bien évidemment immangeables.

A l'instant même, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était partit loin de tout, dans une grande serre perdue où il pourrait assouvir sa soif de connaissances en botanique.

L'heure fatidique arriva. Neville avait l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud, enfin, presque.

Discours (soporifique) ; médaille (affreuse) ; applaudissement, tintement de verres, rires faux (cacophonie) ; flashes (aveuglé, j'suis aveuglé !), petits fours (Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était des sous verres !)

Tiens, le Ministre ! Il a l'air sérieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Oreilles – ON

« Si dans un an et un jour vous ne l'avez pas utilisée, elle ne sera plus valable !

- Pardon ? » Demanda Neville un peu hébété « il parlait de quoi lui ? Un bon de réduction ? »

« Votre faveur ministérielle, voyons ! » Répéta son interlocuteur un peu vexé de ce manque d'attention « Vous n'y avez droit que pendant un an et un jour !

- Et je peux demander ce que je veux ?

- Dans la mesure du possible et tant que vous ne sombrez pas dans la mégalomanie, oui. »

Les yeux de Neville pétillèrent, la grande serre perdue, loin de tout et dorénavant gratuite se profilait à l'horizon.

Avec un sourire mielleux, il reporta son attention sur le ministre… Qui avait disparu.

« Allons bon, où il est passé celui là ? Sûrement en train d'essayer de se faire bien voir par Harry… Enfin, je lui demanderai demain, après le procès des mangemorts… »

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il s'éclipsa le plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait c'est-à-dire non sans bousculer un serveur qui en échappa le plateau de flûtes de champagne qu'il portait avant de s'effondrer sur la table qui bascula sous le poids. En une seconde, la moitié de la salle ressemblait à l'apocalypse. Neville contempla une minute le désastre avant de tourner les talons en essayant de courir sans avoir l'air de fuir.

« Neville un jour, Neville toujours » songea-t-il en faisant une grimace.

**Alors, c'est comment? attente fébrile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Neville se présenta au ministère avec de grands cernes sous les yeux. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit et finalement, il avait décidé de décliner l'offre du ministre. Après tout, il n'avait que son devoir, son seul mérite était d'avoir survécu. Neville était fier de lui, tant pis pour la serre, pour une fois, il avait pensé en bon Gryffondor et ce sans y avoir été poussé.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit la voix du ministre. Il s'apprêtait à aller le voir, préparant son petit discours pour avoir un effet plus classe quand…

« … fectivement, Potter a refusé la faveur ministérielle, soi disant qu'il ne la méritait pas ! Pfff… Cette fausse modestie m'exaspère. Bien évidemment, ses deux acolytes ont également décliné l'offre.

- C'est toujours ça de gagné ! Espérons que Longbottom ne nous demandera rien d'exorbitant. » Répondit son interlocuteur.

- « Lui ? Il fera comme les autres ! Ce jeune freluquet n'osera jamais se démarquer du lot. » Le ministre eu un rire suffisant et entra dans la salle d'audience où le procès devait avoir lieu.

Neville se mit à trembler de rage. Un seule mot résonnait dans sa tête : vengeance.

Il entra à son tour dans le tribunal en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il haussa les épaules en rougissant un peu et partit rejoindre ses amis tout en haut des gradins.

« Quelle entrée fracassante ! » Lui dit Harry en souriant.

- « Mal dormi ? » Demanda Hermione, perspicace comme toujours.

- « Mauvaise humeur… » Marmonna Neville.

- « T'en fais pas vieux, prends un bonbon, ça ira mieux après ! » Lui dit Ron, compatissant en lui tendant un sachet rempli de sucreries multicolores.

- « Ron ! Tu te crois au cinéma ? » S'exclama la jeune fille, outrée.

- « Ciné-quoi ? »

- « Laisses tomber… Ah ! Ca commence ! » Chuchota-t-elle en se désintéressant complètement de son meilleur ami.

La lumière se fit sur la scène où trônaient trois grands sièges de pierre. Les accusés arrivèrent encadrés par des aurors (les détraqueurs s'étant ralliés à Voldemort, le ministère les avait donc aimablement congédiés). Les vêtements des accusés étaient déchirés et ils semblaient amincis (les accusés, pas les vêtements) cependant, on pouvait encore voir dans leurs yeux l'espoir de s'en sortir. Parmis eux, Neville reconnu sans surprise le cauchemar de ses années Poudlard : Severus Snape. Si lui et les autres gryffondors étaient là c'était pour lui, Harry et Hermione s'étant mis en tête de le faire libérer à tout prix avaient mis les deux autres à contribution (cependant, l'enthousiasme de Ron et Neville était légèrement freiné par le souvenir de dizaines de chaudrons à récurer).

Le juge se leva et les murmures cessèrent.

« Mangemorts ! Ce mot résume toute votre odieuse existence ! Vous êtes accusés de nombreux crimes, inutile de les énumérer ici, la vision de vos personnes est déjà assez répugnante !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à ce juge ? » Chuchota Hermione scandalisée

- « Il parait que sa femme est tombée amoureuse de Snape, qu'elle l'a quitté et est devenue présidente du Snape Fan-club » Dit Percy en apparaissant de nulle part.

La pensée d'une assemblée de femmes plus ou moins jeunes arborant fièrement un badge à l'effigie de Snape fit sourire les gryffons, Ron ne pu retenir un gloussement qu'il déguisa en toux lorsque trois personnes se retournèrent pour le fixer d'un air réprobateur.

Hermione continua sur sa lancée

« Ce procès est totalement stupide, le juge est partial. D'ailleurs, les preuves montrant que Snape était un espion ne manquent pas.

- Peut-être qu'ils croient que c'est nous qu'il espionnait ? » Supposa Ron

- « Si c'est le cas, j'aurais deux mots à dire au ministre… » Dit Harry

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car, à coté de lui, Neville se leva brusquement, attirant tous les regards et interrompant le juge dans sa tirade. Il se tourna vers le ministre et dit d'une voix forte :

« Monsieur le ministre, j'ai décidé quelle serait ma faveur ministérielle : Je VEUX que Severus Snape soit déclaré innocent et relâché immédiatement.

- Mais… Mais… » Bredouilla le ministre pris de court « C'est un mangemort !

- Un espion, plus exactement » Ajouta Harry en se levant à son tour « Et si nos paroles ne suffisent pas, nous pouvons le prouver.

- J'espère que vous n'avez qu'une parole, Mr le Ministre. » Renchérit Neville l'air narquois.

Un conseiller chuchota à l'oreille du Ministre, il montra discrètement la presse présente qui ne manquait pas une miette de l'échange et le Ministre hocha la tête.

« Très bien » Dit-il « En votre qualité de héros de guerre, je vous accorde cette faveur… »

Neville sourit, il tenait sa vengeance, il venait de ridiculiser le Ministre et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« … Cependant, par mesure de sécurité, Mr Snape sera placé sous votre tutelle et sa baguette lui sera retirée. De plus, il ne devra en aucun cas sortir de votre propriété sans que vous ne l'accompagniez. »

Le sourire de Neville retomba. « Mauvais karma, mauvais karma ! » pensa-t-il en pleurant mentalement.

Et sur sa chaise d'accusé, Severus Snape, qui avait gardé un visage impassible pendant le dialogue entre son ancien élève et le Ministre pensa: « Mauvais karma, mauvais karma ! »

Avoir une dette envers Longbottom était déjà beaucoup, voire trop.

Vivre avec Longbottom sans aucune baguette pour le torturer ? Azkaban n'était pas si mal que ça après tout…

**Fiouf! Pas mal de temps entre deux chapitres hein?**

**Désolée... --'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben, euh... Désolée? Je mets longtemps pour les sorties... Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais non?**

**Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai commencé cette histoire l'année dernière pendant mon bac blanc de philo et là j'ai écrit ce chapitre au lieu de réviser mon oral de philo politique... La philo serait-elle une source d'inspiration? (ou alors je suis prête à tout pour ne pas philosopher...) Enfin, ça vous vous en fichez! ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le soir même, la gazette titrait «Neville Longbottom, complice des mangemorts ? », Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter le fou rire qui l'avait pris après l'annonce de la « sentence » de Neville et ledit Neville accueillait son nouveau « pensionnaire » avec un enthousiasme plus modéré que jamais.

Il était arrivé à seize heures tapantes encadré de deux aurors, avait pénétré dans la maison raide comme un piquet, en scrutant la pièce du regard et bien sûr, sans dire un mot.

Neville, encore impressionné par le personnage, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre sans trouver que dire ou faire.

« Longbottom… » Souffla le plus âgé.

- « Oui Professeur ? » Bafouilla Neville en sursautant et se rappelant qu'il n'était plus un élève apeuré.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard onyx, il préféra baisser la tête et se concentrer sur ses chaussures.

« Pourquoi ? » Le ton de l'homme était tranchant.

Neville ne répondit pas, absorbé par la contemplation de ses converses, elles étaient vraiment jolies, toutes noires avec les lacets rouges…

Hein ? Quoi ? Ah mince ! Il lui parlait.

« Répondez Longbottom ! » Aboya Snape.

Cela fit réagir Neville qui leva brusquement la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Pour me venger. » Il vit les yeux de l'autre homme s'écarquiller, à peine, mais s'écarquiller quand même !

- « Vous venger ? Ne me dites pas que deux ou trois retenues vous ont traumatisé tout de même ! »

Deux ou trois ? Il parlait en mois de retenues au moins ? Enfin, là n'était pas la question, si Snape commençait à croire cela, ils étaient vraiment mal partis.

« Mais pas de vous ! Du ministre ! Il a tenu des propos que je ne peux pas tolérer ! »

L'autre ne dit rien, il fixa le plus jeune pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper la valise posée à ses pieds.

Neville qui comprit que la discussion était finie invita d'un geste de la main son « protégé » à le suivre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant au premier étage. Il ouvrit une porte pénétra dans une chambre plutôt grande et confortable éclairée par une immense porte fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon. Au centre de la pièce, un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux bleu marine occupait une grande partie de l'espace.

« Euh… Voilà, c'est votre chambre. La mienne est juste en face et la salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite. Ah ! Si vous n'aimez pas la décoration, vous pouvez la changer, j'ai réussi à obtenir que vous gardiez votre baguette, elle a été bridée mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. » Il sortit de sa poche l'objet en question et la tendit à Snape qui la glissa dans sa manche.

« Quelles sont les conditions de ma détention ? »

Neville grimaça au terme « détention » et soupira avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches dans une attitude désinvolte.

« Vous ne devez pas vous éloigner de moi de plus de 100 mètres, le ministre a été très ferme là-dessus, donc si vous voulez aller quelque part, il faut que je vous accompagne. Sinon, vous êtes libre de faire ce dont vous avez envie… Il y a une bibliothèque à l'étage au dessus et je vous ferai installer un laboratoire pour vos potions au sous-sol. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais fut interrompu par la voix de Snape.

- « Vous êtes conscient que je pourrais vous tuer et m'enfuir avec une seule potion ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- « Vous pourriez, mais vous ne le ferez pas. »

- « Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

Neville se retourna, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte et pour la première fois, sourit sincèrement à son ancien professeur.

« Parce que je sais que vous êtes un homme d'honneur, Mr. Snape. » Il sortit.

Une fois en bas, il se réfugia dans le salon et se jeta dans un fauteuil.

« Vous pouvez sortir maintenant ! »

La porte donnant sur la cuisine pivota sur ses gonds laissant apparaître Hermione, Harry et Ron l'air gêné. Ils s'assirent sur le divan et la jeune fille fit apparaître des tasses de thé fumantes.

« On ne t'espionnait pas… » Commença Harry

- « On craignait juste pour ta vie ! » Ron étouffa une plainte lorsque Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé Neville, le sous-sol et prêt. »

- « Merci 'mione »

- « Tout de même » Reprit-elle « Tout ça pour un mot… »

- « Eyh ! » S'exclama Ron « Le ministre peut s'estimer heureux ! Moi, quand j'ai eu le malheur de prononcer ce mot devant lui, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie ! »

- « Qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait dresser un filet du diable à attaquer… » Dit Harry rêveusement.

- « Merci de ta sollicitude, vieux. » grogna le rouquin

- « Revenons aux choses sérieuses » Dit Hermione ignorant le cri scandalisé de Ron « Pourquoi ce mot précisément ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était particulièrement insultant… »

- « Pas vraiment non, mais ma grand-mère utilisait toujours ce terme pour me comparer à mon père… Je sais pas… Je crois que maintenant qu'elle est morte je ne le supporte plus. En fait c'est assez difficile à décrire, il suffit que je l'entende pour voir rouge et agir sans réfléchir… »

- « Dans un sens, c'est plutôt marrant si on oublie le passage où tu cries « attaque ! » à une de tes plantes vertes. La tête du ministre restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire et puis au moins Snape n'est pas à azkaban ! » Ron avait le don de relativiser toutes les situations qui n'impliquaient pas d'araignées et Neville se sentit particulièrement reconnaissant envers le rouquin.

Vers six heures et demie du soir, le trio d'or quitta Neville avec quelques mots d'encouragement et le petit brun commença à préparer le dîner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fait rare: un chapitre après seulement deux jours!**

**Ben, vu que je suis "enrubhée", je dors pas et donc, j'écris (le jour je révise mais bon, pour ceux que ça interresse, c'est à dire personne, j'ai lamentablement foiré mon oral. Pas ma faute, je connaissais tout par coeur, mais pas les bons cours T_T)**

* * *

Neville chantonnait doucement en préparant sa sauce tomate « maison », la vapeur s'échappant de la casserole faisait rebiquer ses cheveux dans tous les sens lui donnant l'air d'un gamin.

« Est-ce raisonnable pour vous de rester aussi près d'une quelconque préparation ? »

Neville sursauta faisant tomber le bouquet de basilic entier dans la sauce. Il se retourna vers Snape dont le regard clamait « N'avais-je pas raison ? »

Le jeune homme grogna en redirigeant son attention vers la plaque chauffante alors que l'homme s'asseyait devant un couvert.

« Voyez-vous, Mr. Snape » Dit-il en repêchant le basilic à l'aide d'une spatule en bois « Le grand avantage de la cuisine sur les potions est que, même si je touille cette sauce quinze fois et pas seize, elle ne m'explosera jamais à la figure. »

Il coupa le gaz, égoutta les pâtes et les transvasa dans un plat arrosées de la fameuse sauce puis posa le tout sur la table.

Il leur servit deux généreuses portions et s'assit à son tour.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai jamais raté un plat ! » Pour prouver ses dires, il prit une bouchée. Après quelques instants, Snape commença à manger.

Neville retint un rire. Cette cohabitation n'était pas si mal après tout… En fait, c'était comme avoir un chat solitaire. C'est ça ! Un chat qui balançait des piques et qui le fixait un sourcil levé.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux réalisant qu'il rêvassait depuis un petit moment, la fourchette à mi chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche, un air particulièrement idiot sur le visage. Il toussa pour se redonner contenance.

Snape retint un sourire. Longbottom agissait comme une gerbille affolée devant un chat. Ce qui, il devait l'admettre, était plutôt distrayant…

La gerbille en question finit son assiette rapidement et manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau.

« Hum… Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrer après. »

Il débarrassa la table et fit signe à Snape de le suivre.

Dans l'entrée, il ouvrit une porte que Severus avait prise pour un placard mais qui débouchait sur un escalier. Neville alluma la lumière et descendit.

Une fois en bas, Snape regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand sous-sol dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères croulant sous des centaines de fioles en verre de toutes tailles. Au centre, plusieurs établis soutenaient des chaudrons de diamètres différents séparés par des plans de travail. Il s'approcha et remarqua des tiroirs dans les établis, en en ouvrant un, il découvrit des couteaux, des coupelles et autres…

Neville regardait son ancien professeur avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait beau détester l'enseigner, l'homme restait passionné par cet art. Il baissa la tête pour dissimuler son expression et remarqua un papier qui était tombé par terre. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il reconnu l'écriture d' Hermione.

_Alors, quelle est sa réaction ?_

_Dis-lui qu'en plus j'ai installé un système de ventilation qui faisait cruellement défaut à Poudlard où les vapeurs de potions encrassaient tout !_

_Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge à coté de l'interrupteur pour le mettre en marche. _

Cette fille pensait vraiment à tout !

Neville jeta un coup d'œil vers les longs cheveux soyeux de Snape. Alors c'était à cause des vapeurs plus ou moins toxiques qu'ils étaient toujours graisseux ?

Il s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendit le papier sans un mot. Severus le lu rapidement et reporta son attention sur Neville qui rougit légèrement sous le regard onyx.

« Toutes les plantes dont vous pourrez avoir besoin se trouvent sûrement dans ma petite serre. Pour le reste, il faudra aller sur le chemin de Traverse… Demain si vous voulez. »

Snape acquiesça.

« Et bien, bonne nuit.» Il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, s'avança vers son lit mais se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Heureusement, il tomba à plat ventre sur le matelas où il s'endormit presque instantanément, épuisé.

Il se réveilla à cinq heures du matin avec un horrible mal de dos. Il descendit silencieusement et sortit dans le jardin. Dans un petit cabanon, il prit un tablier, des gants et un sécateur.

Il arrosa ses plantes d'un coup de baguette puis coupa les branches mortes avant de se diriger vers une petite serre aux murs opaques dans laquelle poussaient ses plantes magiques et recommença la même opération agrémentée de quelques sorts de soin.

Il était presque sept heures lorsque Neville rentra prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Emmitouflé dans un peignoir de bain, il sirota son café en regardant le soleil se lever par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner de Snape, il l'ensorcela pour ne pas qu'il refroidisse et le laissa sur la table.

Dans les escaliers, il se heurta au maître des potions.

« Vous êtes déjà levé ? Je ne vous ai pas réveillé au moins ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement.

- « Mr. Longbottom, le fait que vous soyez mon tuteur ne vous permet pas de me traiter comme un enfant à ce que je sache. » Le ton sec et cassant fit frissonner Neville qui s'écarta pour laisser passer l'autre homme avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Enfermé dans la pièce, Neville se sentait comme en ado en crise, ou plutôt, comme un gryffondor qui venait de mettre en colère Severus Snape. Il était vert.

Toutefois, après avoir tourné en rond pendant un moment, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux.

« Mais en fait, je suis chez moi ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Fort de ces conclusions, il s'habilla.

Jean noir et chemise rouge, pour être assorti avec ses chaussures. Oui.

Hermione, désespérée, les avait emmenés, lui, Harry et Ron faire les magasins et tenté de leur inculquer un certain sens du style.

Dorénavant, elle refusait même de rentrer dans un supermarché avec eux, traumatisée.

Fin prêt, le jeune homme descendit chercher le « chat » qu'il trouva dans le salon, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Mr. Snape ? » L'homme cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. « Vous êtes prêt ? »

En guise de réponse, Snape se leva en réajustant ses robes noires.

« Par contre, nous allons avoir un problème… Puisque cela m'étonnerait que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour transplaner avec moi, nous allons devoir prendre la cheminette ensemble ; y aller un par un nous éloignerait de plus de cent mètres et je n'ai aucune envie de voir débarquer des dizaines d'aurors dans mon séjour ! »

Il remarqua que Snape s'était raidi à ces mots mais décida de l'ignorer. Après tout, déployer des trésors de gentillesse face à un mur de silence… Autant parler à ses plantes qui, elles au moins, lui répondaient à leur manière.

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir *larmes aux noeils***


End file.
